


Then He Realized

by catcat7077



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, First Kiss, Irony, M/M, No Spoilers, Partying, Pepsicola, Pesterlog, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcat7077/pseuds/catcat7077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John forgets to log out of Pesterchum, and ends up getting a drunken confession from his best friend and room mate Dave.<br/>At first he brushes it off as Dave being drunk, but when he opens his eye's a little, he notices things he never did before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh GAWD Run. I'm going to try a chapter story guys. Also, this is for a certain friend who refuses to read more than the first act of Homestuck, and for another friend of mind who's been really supportive :3. Also as of right now, this isn't proofread, its late and i dont wanna, ill do it later :P.

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep" "Beep"

John groaned and turned over.

"Beep"

"Beep" "Beep"

He checked the clock. 1:43 am. He put the pillow over his head.

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" "Beep"

In a fit of fatigued, childish rage he aggressively pounded his nightstand to find something to throw at his computer. His finger brushing over something large, he picked it up, about ready to hurl it at the noisemaker, when he noticed it was silent.

Letting out a sigh of relief he snuggled up to his pillow and relaxed, dropping whatever he had picked up onto the ground with a loud clunk. He couldn't really bring himself to care about that. A few minutes had passed, and he was so close to drifting off again when, " **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!** "  
He let out a not-so-silent scream of frustration and threw off his covers. Rubbing his eyes, blurry with sleep, he stood up, stepping on the mystery object. He cursed loudly and hopped around on one foot, clutching the other in his hands. Not really paying attention to anything, John hobbled around blindly, until he crashed into a chair, sending the poor sleep deprived boy sprawling to the ground. His eyes burned from the digital clock right next to his face.

"Beep"

He flipped off the computer. Quietly muttering tyranny under his breath, he picked up the chair, set it in front of the computer harshly, and sat down. The action cause the screen to flicker to life, showering the room with light. He mentally facepalmed at his own stupidity. He had forgotten to log out of Pesterchum. He knew Dave was going to a party with Jade and Rose tonight. He also knew that when Dave was drunk, he had an almost magnetic attraction to Pesterchum. Running a hand through his sleep-matted hair, he started looking through his messages, blinking at the bright light. As anticipated, they were all from Dave.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] 1: 51 -- 

TG: hey jooooooohhhnnnnn  
TG: jooooohnnney boooyyy  
TG: egberrrrtttooooo  
TG: egduerrp  
TG: egbuuuuurp*  
TG: egderp*  
TG: eggbertinham  


\-- ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! --

TG: yur probabbly asleep arnt you  
TG: wakey waky eggbrts and bacey  
TG: you now you wannaa talc too meeeeeeee its futile to rezizt thes strideer charmss  
TG: takl*  
TG: tak  
TG: FUKC  
EB: How much have you had to drink Dave.  
TG: seeeeeee i neww you couldnt rerstust these devilesh lookks  
EB: dave, its almost 2 AM, go pass out somewhere and leave me alone.  
TG: butt joooohhhnnnn i hav sumthing to say to you  
TG: somthimg*  
EB: no  
TG: yrs  
EB: we are not doing this right now.  
TG: its inportant!!!!!!!111  
EB: ugh, fine, but make it fast. I have a test in English tomorrow.  
TG: i ovve youu  
EB: what...  
TG: i luve you so muchh lik yur the dorkiest dork to evr dorj and wen you smile i jut wannna kis you  
EB: i don't have the patience to deal with you right now.  
TG: johnnn waiit  
EB: goodnight dave.  


\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntachGodhead [TG] at 2:19 --

Rubbing his temple, trying to ward off the on-coming headache, John turned off his computer by pounding the off button. Confusion, along with aggravation, weighed heavily on his mind, as he went over what Dave had said repeatedly in his head. Dave didn't like him like that...did he? He was just drunk, that must be it! I mean Dave liked girls, not guys. He had even dated Jade for awhile. Feeling a little bit better with his rationalizations, John settled back into his bed, eventually nodding off, within the span of a half hour.

* * *

Morning came, whether John was ready or not, by way of his still grounded alarm clock. For the second time in however many hours, he groped around his bedside table in search if his alarm clock. Then it dawned on him; It was still on the ground. Groaning indignantly, he sat up and reached down for the annoying clock. Yawning, he shut it off, and walked over to the bathroom. The bathroom in the small apartment he shared with Dave, was rather cramped, though he figured it could be worse. The white linoleum greeted his feet as he stumbled over to the sink. Glaring at his reflection, he squinted. Dark circles were under his eyes, and dark strands of hair stuck up at odd angles on his scalp. Grabbing a comb and his tooth brush, he got ready for classes.

One shower and a change of clothes later, John was out in the living room eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. (Dave had gotten them for "ironic" purposes but John had a sneaking suspicion that he just liked the marshmallows.) Fidgeting with his glasses, it dawned on him that he hadn't logged into Pesterchum yet, and he was somewhat concerned that Dave wasn't back at the apartment yet. Turning the screen of his phone on, he opened up tha app and logged on, only to almost immediately be barraged with a pester from Dave.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:12 --

TG: sup  
EB: where are you? I thought rose was suppose to be the designated driver?  
TG: she was  
TG: she just left me behind like an injured soldier on the brutal party battlefield   
EB: why!?!?  
TG: apparently I threw up my guts, cussed her out, and promptly passed out at her feet after the whole speal  
EB: ...wow  
TG: not my finest moment  
EB: so  
EB: where are you now?  
TG: at a park across the street from the party  
TG: the guy kicked me out of his house  
TG: speaking of which  
TG: can you pick me up  
EB: bluh, do i have to?  
TG: im on the other side of town/span>  
TG: what do you think  
EB: you don't have to be so rude about it!  
TG: sorry egbert im just kinda laying on a bench like a dirty hobo and sporting this massive hang over  
EB: gasp! Dave Strider, apologizing? who are you and what have you done with my friend!  
TG: hahaha so funny  
TG: could you just hurry up and get me  
EB: ya ya ya, i'm on it, but you owe me one big time, especially if i'm late to class!  
TG: thanks bro  


\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6: 32 --

Grabbing his keys off the counter, John double checked the time. Six thirty-three. That meant he had a little under an hour to get Dave and head to class. Plenty of time. He picked up his bowel, set it in the sink, and dashed out the door, thinking of ways to use his new IOU's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. Thank you so much to everybody who has commented, kudos, bookmarked and read this! It means a lot! Seriously, I freaked out in the middle of a restaurant. I was just sitting there waiting for my food when i went to check my story. I fangirled all over the place! Anyways, my derpy rambling aside, please enjoy this next chapter :3.

A cold breeze trailed through the luscious greenery of the park, dragging some leaves and debris along for the ride. Dave was laying stomach up on an old beaten up bench, his arm covering his eyes from the bright unyielding light. He gripped his phone in his other hand and made an attempt to resist checking the time, for the umpteenth time in however many minutes. He failed spectacularly. Peeking an eye out from underneath his clothed arm, he instantly regretted it. The light made his the dull head ache sharpen and his eyes water. He hated life right now. Finally getting over the self inflicted pain, he looked at his phone. Six forty-nine. Would John ever show up? It would be just like him, to make him wait forever and a day. He groaned pitifully, earning him the glances of a young couple passing by, as he checked Pesterchum. As if on cue, Jade's bright neon green text popped up. Why Harley, why?

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6:51 --

GG: hey dave!! :)  
TG: sup harley  
TG: what brings you round these parts madame  
TG: whats that  
TG: little timmy fell down the well you say  
TG: call the sheriff   
TG: call the army   
TG: no better yet call the navy  
GG: heehee dave your so silly x)  
GG: anyways.....  
GG: you should check your pesterlogs from yesterday!!!  
GG: its verrry important  
TG: wait what why  
GG: its just a feeling x(  
TG: oh crap shit just got real  
TG: jade broke out the dead frowny face  
TG: its like when ash turns his hat around  
GG: is that a pokemon reference?!?  
GG: but wait thats not important!!!  
GG: just shut up and check them already! >:/  
TG: sheesh fine im doing it  
TG: and my pokemon reference was ironic  
TG: you still have a lot to learn young jedi  
GG: im going to pay attention to class now   
TG: oh snap harleys breaking rules  
TG: before we know it you'll be hanging out with a biker gang  
TG: oh how they grow up so fast  
GG: yesh, now shhhhhhhhh  
GG: gotta do school now dave!  
GG: bye!!! :)

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6:56 --

Raising his eyebrow more out of habit than anything, he left the chat. He had never really understood that girl. Not to mention her freaky sixth sense. He should probably listen to her and check his logs. Scrolling around, he got to the chats he had had the previous day. A chat with Jade about the new Avengers movie (he didn't care what she said, the Avengers was better than the new Iron Man movie), another chat with Rose later on about driving arrangements and... one with John at two a.m. That didn't bode well.

" **HOOONK** "

Nearly dropping his phone, he jumped up with a totally manly scream. The sound of John's nasally laughter assaulted his ears and his headache, as he stared at the so said asshole's bright blue and yellow pick-up. (It was "ironic" John had said. Dave had been too speechless to argue.) 

"Holy crap! You should have seen your face." Wheezed out John, his face red from laughing so hard. "And you scream like a girl."

John opened the door closest to the curb, and Dave got in, muttering under his breath while slamming the door behind him. A derpy smile still on his face, John looked at Dave, who was clumsily putting on his glasses.

"Hang over much?"

Dave gave him a pointed glared through his shades.

"Look what I brought you!" John said in an overly chipper voice. It was way too early for this shit.

John rummaged through his pockets and Dave merely raised an eyebrow. He was not in the mood for this. Seemingly finding what he was looking for, John whipped his hands out and dangled a small package in front of Dave's face. It took a moment for Dave to register what the label said. Advil: Fast Acting Pain Relief. John chuckled. In the most energetic action John had seen out of Dave all day, Dave swiped the pain killers from John's hands and downed them dry.

"Sorry I took so long. I stopped by the store real fast to pick that up. Figured you'd appreciate it.

Dave let out a little sigh of relief.

"Dude, have I ever mentioned how much I love you? Like, I am giving you all of the love, all of it."

Last night's events came rushing back to John's. A random thought came to his mind, sending him into mental turmoil. What if Dave actually meant what he said last night? What if this ruined their friendship? How did he even feel about this anyways? Did Dave even remember last night? What if-

"Umm, John, Earth to John? Houston,I think we have a problem."

"W-what?"

John's frantic thoughts were put to an abrupt halt by a hand waving dangerously close his face.

"Bro, you've been staring at me for the past three minutes like I just dawned some black lipstick, stuck on a head ban and started reading creepy wizard porn. Something up?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I was just... thinking."

John nervously rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly. It was obvious Dave wasn't buying it, if the look he was giving him was anything to go by, but to John's relief, he didn't push it.

"Hey Egbert, not that I don't love bro bonding time, but don't you have classes to go too? You have like, twenty minutes, and if your late, you can't pin it on me." 

John glanced at the clock. Dave was right.

"Shit!"

* * *

The drive back the college was uneventful. John was focused on the road, trying to go as fast as possible, and Dave was was staring out the window lost in a reverie. At some point, Dave had turned on the radio, and old rock was playing. In a kind of panicked rush, John pulled up to the college and shot a quick glance to the clock. Seven minutes. Grabbing his back pack from the back seat (he had left it in there yesterday out of laziness. Nothing was due today anyways) he shot Dave a sort of desperate look. Dave smirked, a hint of mischief in his shade covered eyes. 

"Don't worry, I can get back to the apartment on my own. You don't have to baby me, Mom."

With a sort of indignant huff and a rushed "thanks", John sprinted toward the building, leaving Dave alone to tend to his thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, over 20 kudos and 200 hundred hits. o.o What did i do to deserve this? You guys are too nice! Here's the third chapter! I don't think i'll be able to upload every day as I have been because I actually am traveling as I write this. ~~I may also have no idea what I'm doing with the plot~~ Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I have some ideas for this, hopefully i'll be able to write them down.

It was the final class of the day, English, and John was drumming his pencil on his desk nervously.   
"Tap"  
"Tap"  
"Tap"  
"Tap"  
The guy sitting next to him did not seemed pleased at all.   
If looks could kill, John would probably be dead many times over. But he wasn't really paying attention to the guy next to him, or to the test he was suppose to be completing. He wasn't paying attention to anything at all really. Except for the fact he could not get what happened _out of his head_. He just didn't understand. He had told himself to the point of nausea that Dave had been drunk. That this morning had been a coincident. That Dave liked girls. _Girls_. It wasn't like he was even interested in him like that. Sure, Dave was attractive, but he meant that platonically. Besides, he wasn't gay! He had known him since elementary school, and John had never had these kind of problems. He would of thought he would notice if his best friend was crushing on him. It wasn't like Dave acted any different then he did his other friends. Sure Dave smiled a lot more, and was more physical with him, and he could have sworn he had caught Dave rummaging through his underwear last week, but that was just a best friend thing. Right? John was tired and he was beginning to develop a head ache. He put his face in his hands and groaned. He was so confused. He could ask Rose about it. Ya, he decided, he would ask her about it. She would know what was going on. Despite his revelation, his thoughts still wouldn't leave him be. He started tapping his foot. And he shortly stopped when he glanced to his left.

* * *

Dave was plotting, his phone and Jade's warning long since forgotten. He was going to prank the so said prankster "King." He was going to kick the little weasel off his righteous throne and claim it for himself, by fighting fire with fire. He just had to think of how. He knew it had to be something that would school that dork at his own game. Suddenly he had an idea. The classic bucket of water trick! Perfect. His mind made up, he went into the kitchen to grab a bucket. A short while later, he had one of the plastic bowels filled up with water. He was about to set up the bucket,when an even better idea struck him. Confetti poppers. He had gotten some as party favors for John's eighteenth birthday. He had been saving them for the perfect moment, but he had never found the right time to use them. Until now. Setting the bowel on the counter, he ran into his room to go find them. Popping out a little bit later, he set up. It wasn't to hard to put the bucket up, he was tall enough to reach, but since John's door opened inward, it trapped him in the room. Figured it was probably better this way. At least he wouldn't miss his expression. He snicker inwardly to himself as he tied the strings to the party favors together, clamping one in between the bed and duck taping the other to the wall. This was going to be good.

* * *

John stared at the apartment door as he patted his pockets down for his keys. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to lie down and die. Tonight was movie night at least.Hopefully some classic cinema entertainment would help get his mind off thing until he could force himself to sit down and talk to Rose. Finding the right key out of his recently salvage key ring, he stuck it in and opened the door. It was oddly quit. Usually he would find Dave in the kitchen grabbing some AJ, or sprawled out on the couch, mindlessly watching T.V. Today, he guessed, was not a normal day. Cautiously, he called Dave's name. He heard a muffled reply of "sup" and sighed in relief. But wait. Did that come from his room? 

"Dave, are you in my room?"

"Ummmmmm, yes?"

John grimaced. Just what he wanted to deal with right now. Briskly walking toward his room, he prepared himself for whatever mess Dave had created. In **his** room. He put his hand on the door, paying no head to the fact it was open slightly a jar, bitter words of annoyance already on his tongue-

The frigid water dumped all over John's head, freezing him mid step and word, plastering his hair to his face.. A dumbfounded expression on his face, he wiped his face clean. Dave was no where to be found, but there was a mess in his room. He bed was completely destroyed, all the pillows and sheets haphazardly thrown about in front of him.

"What the fuck, Dave?" he called out, taking a strong step to pick one of the pillows up.

A small "Twing" filtered through the air, much to John's confusion. He wasn't confused for long. In a matter of seconds, it was as if the room had swallowed up a circus, after shredding it to mince meet. Little pieces of confetti coated the room from ceiling to floor, not excluding John. Frankly, his wet body was practically a magnet for the colorful pieces of paper and boy did it show. Wiping his face for the second time in the last minute, John was met face to a smiling and laughing Dave. Letting go a smile of his own, he had to admit that Dave had gotten him good. But it wasn't good enough. With a mischievous laugh he tackled Dave to the soft, confetti coated ground, who let out a startled shriek. Snorting, John and him began rolling around, with John's goal to get Dave as wet and messy as possible, and Dave's being to get him off or pin him. One small tussle later, John laid on top of Dave, both their faces red and panting from exhaustion. They both just sorta of laid there for a moment, stupidly happy and giggly. It was rare, John thought, that Dave ever lost his cool like this, but it made him feel special that Dave liked him enough to be this open with him. Before he could really think about what he was doing, John snuggled his face into the junction of Dave's neck and shoulder. Dave almost immediately tensed, and fearing that he had done something wrong and over the line, John was about to blubber out an apology when he felt Dave put his arms around him. He didn't dare move. His heart was pounding straight to his ears and he could feel his face heating up and he didn't know why. Why was he getting so flustered? It was just a bro hug! And what was he even thinking, snuggling Dave like this? These thoughts were quickly squashed when Dave brushed a hand through John's hair. Furthermore, when Dave relaxed and strengthened his hold, John stopped thinking altogether. Hoping Dave couldn't see his embarrassment, he snuggled into Dave again. They laid there a little longer, the air comfortable, if not slightly alive with an unknown energy pulsing through it. Dave was the first to break the silence.

"If you wanted some bro cuddles, you could of just said so, Egdork." 

Feeling a bit more calm, John replied smartly "Shut up Dave. Your ruining the moment."

"We were having a moment? Damn, I had no idea! If your gunna seduce a lady John, you got to take her on a date first. It's only proper."

Shaking his head into Dave's shirt, but chuckled despite himself, all he could do was let out a muffled "OhMyGod, Daaaaave!" before the room fell back into silence. This continued on for a few minutes, neither one daring to move, until it was John's turn to break the silence.

"So, wanna play Mario Kart?"

"Only if you get off me. Sheesh, I can see where all that cake went"

"Shut up! Your heavier than me!"

"You should never tell a women about her weight. I thought you knew better than that."

This playful banter continued even after the game, even throughout the night, only stopping when they both conked out on the couch half-way through Armageddon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, it's quite late as I wanted to finish this chapter tonight, or early morning, depends on how you look at it. x3. Also, feel free to leave a comment! I appreciate any and all comments :3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hoolahooping fuck, you guys work. fast. Thank you so much for the comments. I tried to make this chapter extra good just for them. Also, thanks to everyone who read this and kudos it. We nearly doubled the amount o.o. Damn. I love you all, and I hope you like this chapter. Oh ya, last minute field trips are a thing, I would know XD I've been on them.

When John woke up in the morning, it was warm. A pleasant little heat, wrapped around him like a blanket, it's soft pulse echoing in his ears. Wait... His eyes fluttered open, but all he saw was red. It took him around a full minute to put two and two together. Here he was, back in Dave's arms. Embarrassment involuntarily flooded his features. John looked up and he stared at Dave's face. He looked peaceful, and even with a little bit of stubble on his chin, John couldn't deny that he looked sorta...cute. His cheeks were rounded and lightly sprinkling of freckles. These themselves were highlighted by the credits of the movie, making them just barely visible. It was odd how even though he had known him for almost all his life, that he had just started noticing these minuscule things. The way Dave's hand would just barely brush his when they ate popcorn. How Dave would smirk just a little more, when he snorted or giggled at one of his jokes. But most of all he noticed the way Dave would look at him when he thought he wasn't looking. The supposed cool kid would get a dreamy look in his eye, and smile the smallest if smiles. But John noticed, for the first time, he noticed. And that was when he started to realize. 

* * *

A hectic week passed, with the two boys at pranking odds and most everybody steering clear to avoid being caught in the cross fire. Some notable highlights of the week would have to have been the exploding cake John had given Dave (It had slightly backfired as Dave had eaten the vanilla cake right off himself, leaving John to oggle helplessly.) and the classic whipped cream in the hand trick Dave pulled on John, which had worked way better than expected, despite the dirty thoughts that had bombarded Dave's mind. John had still had whipped cream on himself when he went to class that day. It was a hoot. Through out all this, John had been desperately trying to contact Rose, with no success. Only later in the week would he learn, thanks to Jade, that she was on a last minute field trip and hadn't had the chance to really talk anyone. This led to Jade being curious to why John needed Rose so desperately. Which in turn led to John freaking out and blowing his I'm-not-that-interested cover. So that was how he had gotten into the situation he was currently in. basically being help hostage in Jade's dorm until he shared what was bothering him. As much as he loved Jade, she could be terrifying when she wanted to be. He bounced up and down on Jade's bed, anxiously looking for a way out of there. Jade just stared him down, and unimpressed frown on her face. It wasn't as if he didn't want to tell her (okay, maybe it was a little bit of that) but he didn't really want to get her involved into something he didn't even understand himself. Jade cleared her throat expectantly. John sighed, deep and low.

"John, whats bothering you." 

"It's nothing Jade, I ju-"

"If it's bullies I can kick their sorry asses for y-"

"JADE!"

"What?" Jade gave him a look somewhere in between shock and annoyance.

"It's nothing like that. I'm just... unsure of a lot of stuff right now."

"Does it have to do with what Dave sent you last week?"

"Ummm..." John turned slightly pink at the accusation, and turned his head away. "Maybe... anyways, how do you know about that anyways?"

"I don't know what was in the message, but I do know he was pestering you. I tried to wrestle away his phone from him before he did something stupid, but he's a lot stronger than he looks! Care to enlighten me?"

You ran over your options quickly, hoping to find one that didn't include embarrassing yourself over a few drunken texts. Much to your dismay, your search turned up nothing. Begrudgingly, you spilled.

"Basically he confessed that he like me. no loved, in a not so platonic way, and ever since that that I haven't be able to get him out of my head! I mean he acts completely normal, but it's like I've never noticed him before! I can't get near him with out my heart pounding away or my face flushing and I can't stop. At this rate he's going to figure out something off and corner me and I won't know what to do or say! It's not like I'm into him, I mean, that would totally ruin our friendship. And for the millionth time, I'm not gay! I just need to make these stupid thoughts go away. That's all. Hahahahahaha." His nervous chuckle filled the room, and he was about to take in a breath to say more, when he noticed Jade looking at him. No she wasn't just looking at him. She was _looking_ at him. Whenever she _looked_ at people, if they knew her well, it would be clear that whatever she was going to say next was the absolute truth, whether you liked it or not. He doubted she even knew that she had a _look_ which frankly, for him, made it a hella a lot more scary. John, gulped nervously. Jade just grinned.

In a sing song voice, she said, "Sounds like soooomeone has a crush." 

"W-what?"

"You have a crush on Dave, it's obvious! I mean, I've see the way you look at him. This is nothing new John."

"You think that's it? But I'm not gay? I like girls, for the last fucking time." Looking slightly distressed, he ran his hand through his hair, and Jade just frowned, looking disappointed.

"You don't have to be gay to like boys John. And there is nothing wrong with that. I like both genders myself! You might just like Dave."

"Like being... Davesexual?"

"Yes, see now your getting it!"

"If Dave ever heard that, it would go straight to his head." John said, obviously uncomfortably, but trying to ease the tension.

"It's alright if your not sure, just think about it. And either way, you should talk to him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, it won't hurt your friendship unless you let it."

"Okay... umm thanks Jade, I dunno, but i feel a little bit better about this? I think? I guess it fits, though it's rather disheartening how much about myself i apparently never knew."

"Don't worry about it. Now go. Lunch is almost over you know."

"Aw man, I never got to eat something." John complained with a pout on his face. Grabbing his backpack he rushed out the door despite this, and got ready to go to his last couple classes, Jade calling out a quick farewell behind him.

* * *

Dave didn't have classes on Fridays. It was a lucky break on his part, and left him with time to do homework and relax. But even better than that. was the fact that it gave him the perfect opportunity to mess with John. Being the smart guy he was, he hadn't abused this weakness of John's yet. He had been saving it, because the moment his enemy was aware of it, it wouldn't be nearly as effective. Much to Dave's delight, Fridays also doubled as "Movie Night." Rarely did the time off and movie night effect each other, but today, Dave was breaking the mold. He had been planning and scheming a prank to top the crescendo of practical jokes John had been playing on him. Specifically, the one where John had swapped out his conditioner with raw smelly egg whites. His hair still stunk. 

Tonight was John's turn to pick a movie, and his copy of Con Air been "missing" for a few weeks. Wonder where that went. Knowing that if John miraculously found his movie, he would probably pick it, for the first time in Dave's life, came to his advantage. He had a plan. Unfortunately, this required the help of the one person in the world he didn't want to talk to: Bro. His plan was to replace the CD in the box, with a replica, only, instead of the movie, he would get a nasty faceful of plushy rump. It would be worth it. He hoped. He had already placed a special sticker he had bought and printed onto an old CD. All he had to do was get bro to send him the goods. More like the bads. Oh god, Egbert was rubbing off on him. Looking at the clock, he brought up the chat. Good, he had around an hour to finish this up before John got back. Totally doable. As long as Bro was in a cooperative mood. Who was he kidding, it would take a miracle to get this done in time. Why had he wasted so much time before doing this? Oh ya, for the same reason he was doing it now. Sucking up his dread, he sat in front of his computer and started pestering Bro. Dave wasn't sure he was glad he was on.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 2:07 --

TG: sup  
TT: Sup lil' Bro.  
TT: What do you want?  
TG: cant i just talk to my bro without wanting something  
TT: Just spit it out already, I don't have all day.  
TG: sure you dont  
TT: Dave.  
TG: fine  
TG: can you send me some of your puppet porn  
TG: wait  
TT: Wow. You know you can just go to the website right?  
TG: no i mean i need it for a prank  
TG: a prank bro a prank  
TG: god fucking jesus  
TT: How exactly do you plan pranking someone with this? You don't have to lie to me.  
TG: by replacing johns movie with it and im not lieing  
TG: that shitty puppet ass is not cool  
TG: which is exactly why this is such an awesome prank  
TG: just give it to me already  
TT: Why should I?   
TG: why shouldnt you  
TT: Because that means I have to go find something that will work.  
TG: dude i dont care   
TG: anything will work  
TT: Anything?  
TG: crap  
TT: ShittyPuppetPorn.mp4  
TG: not anything  
TG: what did you send me  
TG: bro  
TT: I have work to do.  
TG: waitt  
TT: Later.  
TG: nobro  


\-- timeausTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 2:46 --

TG: GETBACKHERE

Well fuck. He had fifteen minutes to download and burn whatever Bro sent him. How had that chat taken so long? Why did Bro take forever to answer? What the fuck did he even send him? He figured he could at least spare a minute to make sure that it was at least what he had asked for. He clicked the link and waited. Four minutes passed. He opened the video and nearly gagged. Yep, that was puppet porn alright. He quickly exited out and popped in the prepared disk. Six and a half minutes passed. Holy flying fuck that took forever. He popped the now warm disk out, and stuck it into the Con Air case, after removing the actual movie. He popped that into his computer for safe keeping. Now, where to put this. He had around two minutes till John got back. Time to think fast. Getting up in a rush, he sprinted over to John's room and glanced inside. Where could he put this where John would look, but not think Dave had set it there. If John got suspicious, the whole think was fucked. His room, being recently cleaned from the whole water and confetti trick from last week, was not in the best condition for hiding stuff. The only place that hadn't been cleaned was under the bed. Dave knew he had looked there, but he was running out of time. Quickly sliding the box under there, with a corner poking out, he left the room. He jumped onto the couch, turned on the T.V. and attempted to look as casual as possible. This was going to be funny. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Your comments fuel my ego and my writers gambit >:3. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon. Hehehehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had this written a long time ago, but because of my travels, I haven't been able to get a reliable wifi connection for a while. But, I'm here now! =3 Please enjoy this chapter!

John opened the door to the apartment, and his feet carried him in, taking him into his room while he was lost in thought. He was kinda scared to see Dave, like one look at himself and Dave would know everything. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, he didn't really know how to feel about this yet. He guessed it made sense, if he pretended Dave was a girl. The way his heart sped up, the way he'd just stare at Dave when he smirked and even the way his skin felt tingly when they would accidentally touch. It was all the symptoms of a crush. He just never thought he would ever feel that way about a guy, let alone _Dave_. It was enough to get his head spinning. Absent mindedly, he went to drop his books and bag on his bed, only to completely missed the bed and drop everything on the floor. He heard snickering from the living room. Snapping out of it and scowling he bent down to pick everything up when he noticed a DVD case sticking out from under his bed, Huh, he wondered... no, it couldn't be. But low and behold it was, much to his delight. It was his copy of Con Air! He could have sworn Dave had nabbed it after the fifth week of said movie. Guess not. Not he felt a little bad for blaming him, when it had been down here all along. Gosh, all he ever thought about was Dave. When had his whole world started revolving around him? A little voice in the back of his brain taunted at him with sayings like since you met him, but he told it to shut the fuck up because it was rhetorical question, and he already knew that. He was finally coming to bearings with this. He felt a little bit better, staring down at the movie fondly. Until he realized that he should probably talk to Dave about this. Then the panic began to finally set in. He would put it off until after the movie, then he would tell him. Remain optimistic, he told himself. Plus, Dave had practically confessed. And even if he didn't feel the same, (his heart panged in his chest at this thought) it would be fine, he would get over it. Picking himself off the ground, he got up to tell Dave the good news. Gleaming at Dave as he laid on the couch, watching some random movie, John just pointed to the case and he groaned. Life was good.

* * *

The clocked ticked onto seven, much to the joy of an overly ecastic John. Time to watch Con Air and not think about how he was going to tell Dave about this. Maybe Dave would fall asleep before the movie ended and he could just pretend he did. With his luck, Dave would probably down a couple Red Bulls before the movie even began. Dave plopped himself down on the couch, complaining loudly about the movie. Dave just didn't understand how amazing Nic Cage was. He had given up trying to convince Dave of it. Maybe someday he would understand. Apparently not today. John noticed that Dave seemed to even kind of loath the movie right now. It wasn't that bad to him, was it? Either way, he would just have to suck it up, because they were watching it, whether he liked it or not. Popping the disk into the CD player, he grabbed his blanket and snuggled up on the couch, bowel of popcorn between him and Dave, per usual. John put his hand into the bowl, only to fling it across the room, practically screeching in embarrassment. 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK!" yelled John as he stared at the explicit puppet porn in unabashed horror.

Dave was laughing so hard he was crying, trying to say something, anything but failing miserably. Every time he glanced at John's face, he would just fall over and start giggling again. _Giggling_. John got up to grab the remote and out and end to this horror before Dave passed out from lack of air or something, when he noticed some talking in the background of the mostly silent video.

"Hey bro, I'm home."

A high pitched, squeaky voice could be heard, though it was muffled.

"Where are you?"

Now it was little louder. Was that Dave? The man in question had grown quiet, staring at the screen in confusion. They didn't have much time to think about it before another voice was heard, this on be much deeper than what could be guessed as young Dave's. Little stomping noises could be heard in the background, along with the occasional "Bro?"

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck."

The door seen in the video was thrown open, revealing a rather small boy with a pair of miniature anime shades and a shirt with a heart on it. Present time Dave made an embarrassed noise in the back of throat, as past Dave practically screamed like a horror flick girl.

"OH MY GOD, **THAT'S** WHAT YOU USE THESE FOR?!? Ewwwwww! Sick, gross, oh god eww eww eww! And you rub my face with those all the time. I think I'm gunna be sick."

The on-screen Dave was making faces of pure disgust and to John this was flipping fantastic. He was legitimately on the floor laughing by the time young Dave had gotten over his freak out and left the room, slamming the door and chanting "ew."  
Dave got up and clicked the video off, face visibly red, even in the dim light of the T.V. John gave him a look through his teary eye's and Dave returned it. They decided to call it a draw.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were situated on the couch again with a fresh bowel of popcorn, the actual movie in the DVD player, (I knew you had taken it!)a coke and a pepsi, and a blanket comfortably shared between them. Dave glanced over at John, who was enthralled with the crappy movie. How he could like this shit was beyond him, but he could deal with it. He wondered if John would notice if he snuggled up next to him. I mean he did owe him for last weeks bro cuddles. He blushed slightly at the memory. Deciding to be risky, he slowly, ever so slowly scooted closer to John until their legs were touching. His stomach did a little flip. Mission successful. His thoughts were halted when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Curious, he checked his notifications, only to find that Jade had pestered him. He looked at it, frowning a little at the reminder to check his pester logs. He had completely forgotten about that mess. Of course Jade had reminded him right when he was happy, of course. And it had a little... winky face? What was up with that? Before she had been all gloom and doom. Might as well check now. And check he did. Scrolling through he internally winced at his stupid spelling errors and his stupid replies and his stupid everything. And then he read his stupid confession. He froze, panicking inside. Or what he thought was inside.

* * *

John was watching the movie, and he wasn't thinking, no sirie, he was not thinking about how badly he was going to screw everything up with his best friend for forever. He could always chicken out. But then Jade would tell him, and that would be bad. So, he was going to do this. Just focus on the movie. Yep, he had this. It was going to be smooth, smoother than Mr. Smooth himself. Cooler than a Strider. Yep. And then he realized he had just blanked out through his favorite part of the movie. Not suspicious at all. Sparing a quick glance out of the corner of his eye towards Dave, he prayed that he hadn't noticed. Dave wasn't even paying attention to the movie, and he hadn't even noticed the credits were rolling. He was on his phone. Turning to face Dave, John rolled his eyes. Figured. Then he noticed that Dave was what appeared to be freaking out. He had a look that could only be described as panic blatantly plastered all over his face, and even if John hadn't noticed that, he had gotten good enough at reading his best friend that he would have noticed how Dave gripped his phone with white knuckles. Glancing over at the screen, as quietly as he could, John's eye's widened in surprise. So Dave hadn't remembered that. But his reaction to this looked promising John thought grimly. As if waking up out of a trance, Dave shook his head, and noticed John, who had basically sandwiched himself in between Dave and his phone. John heard a long string curses before he was being shoved off Dave, and so said panicking person was bolting away. Right before Dave could flashstep, John gripped onto his arm and yanked him back as hard as he could, causing Dave to let out a grunt and fall onto John. Even in the dim light of the Con Air menu screen, they both could see and feel their blushes. Dave sat up lightning fast, but John still had an iron grip on Dave."

"What, the fuck." Dave practically growled out, blush still slightly staining his cheeks.

"I need to talk to you." John tried to give Dave his most determined look.

"Look I can explain-"

"Dave."

"I was just drunk, no biggie." Grabbing his Coke, he made motion to leave, only to have John yanking him down yet again.

"Ow! Would you sto-"

"Would you let me get one sentence in. Jesus fucking Christ Dave, quit panicking for one minute, it's all right!" John looked exasperated. Dave took that moment to try to work his pokerface back in place.

"It is?" Despite his best efforts, a little bit of his shock trickled into his voice. John and Dave both inwardly cursed.

"Please, please, oh please, don't freak out about this okay? Just promise me that your not going to freak out and abscond, okay?" Dave quirked an eyebrow.

"Just, please?" John was practically begging at this point, and his grip on Dave's arm had only tightened. Dave relaxed a little and John forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. 

"Fine" was Dave's soft muttered reply. "Could you just hurry up and let of my arm? I feel like your going to rip it off at this rate."

John's heart high in his throat, he released Dave's arm. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out. Dave looked at him, as the silence trudged on. An eternity seemed to pass before Dave spoke up again.

"So...did you forget what you were going to say or something Egbert?" 

Dave honestly looked annoyed. John practically screamed at himself for his stupidity. Say anything! Anything!

Dave got up and turned towards his bedroom. 

"Is this your sick idea of a prank John, I'm being serious. I'm really not in the mood for this shit."

Dave took a step to walk away and John realized, it was now or never. Say something, idiot!

"ILIKEYOU!" John practically screamed out, hand flying to the back of Dave's shirt to yank him back. His face blazing, and nearly crying in embarrassment, he threw his other hand over his mouth and just stared at Dave with his wide, Doe-like eyes. When he didn't move, John pulled his hand back, tentatively.

"Fuck, just, FUCK. I really really _really_ like you Dave. Please say something. Anything?" His view of Dave was getting blurry. He had just lost his best friend. Jade had been so wrong, so very wrong, Dave hated him now. Dave couldn't even find the words to tell him that he hated him. He had single-handedly ruined **everything**. He let out a little choked back sob, his hand slowly falling from his face to limply sit in his lap. 

He had never seen Dave turn around so fast in his life. 

"What?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm not happy with this chapter :/ I guess it's better then nothing though? This was hard to write. I might just end this story here, as I have no ideas on where to go with this now. Possibly write up an epilogue. On a happier note, almost 70 kudos and 800 hits 8O!!!! Thank you so much! :3 you people are too kind. Much love to my commenters as well! Now, here's your chapter. Oiiii.
> 
> **Quick note**
> 
> Is it just me or is it not updating the chapter count :/???? Hopefully that will just fix its self....

The air was still and placid, choked with tension and regret. Neither dared to breathe or break each others stare. Silently, a trembling hand reached out to catch a single, pearly tear. Then the whole fucking Egbert Dam broke to pieces. Sitting on his knees, Dave held the snibbling John tightly, not really caring how uncool this must look or the snot rubbing onto his shirt. John liked him. John _liked_ him. He wished. Dave snapped back to reality when he he felt the poor bundle of miserable boy begin to calm down and relax. John sat for a while, wrapped in Dave's steady embrace, and listening to his rhythmic breathing and the too fast pounding of his heart. He felt safe, and warm, and for a moment, he could pretend that he hadn't fucked everything up. And then Dave started laughing. 

"Way to be a drama queen, Egbert." Dave said into the crook of John's shoulder.

"Dave, I-I was be-"

"You don't have to lie to me, ya know. I'll get over it." He said, pulling away, and forcing a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't l-"

"I mean I was drunk, so we can just forget this ever happened, and just go back to being best bro's. Ya? Ya. It doesn't really matter to me at all. Nope, not at all. I got this shit by the handle. And this shit doesn't even feeling like doing a fucking pirouette off the handle, thats how much I got it. It was like that shit was born to be groped at the hand-"

And that was the exact moment when John began to tune Dave out, in exchange for trying to figure out what he could do to get Dave to believe him. Taking a deep breath, he positioned Dave's face toward him mid-word and went straight for the kiss. Their lips were getting closer by the second, closer and closer still, but all Dave could do was look in new found shock as their lips were centimeters apart now and

"Clack"

Their lips would stay a few centimeters apart, much to John's dismay. Silently cursing his glasses, he backed away to take his off. Dave, looking unbelievably like a kicked puppy, absconded the fuck out of there, and before John could even react, he heard the door down the hall slam and lock. John's heart seemed to rocket to his stomach, but he knew he couldn't quit now. If he did...he didn't even want to think about it. But he really doubted Dave would open the door. Maybe he could stick a note under the door? No, that was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Maybe he could pick the lock? Was he really that desperate? Yes, he realized with a start, yes he was. He got up, feeling strangely determined to prove himself, as if this was the challenge he had always needed to face. He grabbed a paper clip off the counter and scurried down the hall. The door to Dave's room had never seemed so menacing. He held a hand out to knock, just for the heck of it. He would probably get yelled at, but at least he would have tried. He rapped on the door lightly, and put his ear on the door. A slight rustling, but no response. A little annoyed, he knocked a little louder this time. Not even rustling this time. Darn. Time to go all James Bond on this damsels pouting ass. Unbending the paper clip and rebending it to a small half oval, he stuck it into the lock. With a pranksters gambit like his, this wasn't the first time he had done this. It did take him a long time though, so he hoped that Dave didn't figure out what he was doing before he finished. Five minutes later, he was still forcing a paper clip in Dave's lock. He was a tad frustrated, just a tad. He decided he would make one more adjustment to the paperclip before he quit....or resorted to extreme measures. Luckily for him (and possibly Dave) this time worked, and the door opened easily. Walking in, John peered about the dim room. Dave was at his turntables with his headphones on, the music playing loud enough, John could hear it anyways. He was completely enthralled, his face scrunching into unrecognizable expressions as his fingers danced across the records. Sitting on the bed, John waited and listened. Though John didn't recognize the song, he certainly got the message loud in clear. Unlike Dave's usual mixes, this had a lot of classical, and he was rarely using any bass tones. Overall it just sounded...sad. This was his fault. Why couldn't he do anything right? The song began to fade out as it came to an end and Dave looked up. Blue eyes met shades for the second time that night, and Dave found himself shocked again. John was surprised at his own determination to make him believe him. 

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" 

"Why won't you believe me?"

Silence hung heavy around them. It was almost a battle of wills, a clashing of minds. And after what could have been a second or an eternity, Dave looked away. 

"I just...What happened to no homo?" Dave rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to John, sitting next to him with a rather unreadable expression. 

"And..." 

John was surprised by the amount of emotion on Dave's face. This was getting to be so needlessly dramatic. Was it really that hard to believe that his best bro had a crush on him? Thinking back on his own reaction to Dave's drunk confession, and how long it took him to except that he might feel the same, it dawned on him that yes, it might be a little freaking insane. He was the guy who spouted "no homo" like it was going out of style.

"And?"

"And...It just sorta seems like something you would do if... you thought... if... UGH... I don't....." Dave turned away sharply. "Fuck! I don't know!"

"Dave, look at me." John's voice had gone soft, his earlier bravado ebbing away.

Dave made no effort to show that he had heard. John mentally cursed. He had never seen Dave so distant yet so... honest? Could he really call this honesty? But above all that he was just worried. Why did this have to be so difficult? John placed a had on Dave's shoulder and nudged him.

"Please." 

Please what? Look at him? Believe him? Put up a facade of normality? Dave didn't know. He was opting for the first one. How many times would he be forced to look into those big blue sad eyes tonight? His mind was an endless buffet of questions, and nobody would serve him answers. Blinking back into reality, Dave was suddenly acutely aware and a soft delicate hand tracing the contours of his face. Finally moving, Dave turned himself to face John. Eventually, both John's hands stopped at the sides of Dave's face, toying with the edges of his shades.

"Can I?"

It was a simple question, but the meaning behind it was ever so complex. Despite all the time they had spent together, Dave had never took his shades off in front of him. John knew they were sensitive to light, but he didn't even know the eye color. He had asked before, but Dave had always just shrugged it off. Thinking of it now, John realized that Dave had also shrugged ff any and all questions conserving his love life... at least when he was around. Looking at Dave now, it was hard to read what he was thinking. He was biting his lip softly, as if the answer to his question was one of the biggest decisions he would have to make. It could have been for all John knew. 

"Fine." Dave finally said after a moment, his voice soft, shaky, so un _Dave_ that John could have burst out laughing if it weren't for the circumstances. "Just don't freak out."

John quirked his eyebrow, and slowly began pulling the shades off Dave's face. 

"What would I freak-" John voice caught in his throat. _Oh_. That explained a lot. Dave's eyes were red. As in red as Dorthy's ruby red slippers. And possibly just as sparkly, John thought, bemused. He wasn't going to lie, it was slightly freaky. But despite that, it was enchanting. Dave's eyes were surprisingly expressive, for such a stoic character. They were different, yet he wasn't terribly shocked. They were Dave's and that was all he needed to know. Plus it wasn't the first time he had seen odd colored eyes. Rose's eyes were purple. How badly can you fuck up genetics to get **_purple_** eyes. It reminded him of when the four of them had gotten chum-handles. Jade had wanted them to be a matching set in some way, a sort of friendship thing only they would get. Rose had suggested that they use their eye colors. Everyone but Dave had agreed. Or so they thought. John gave Dave a lop sided grin.

"So you really did use your eye color for your chum-handle." He waggled his eye brows in a teasing manner. 

Dave grinned back and lightly shoved John's shoulder. "I figured you couldn't get more ironic than that."

"So you really do know what irony is."

"Everything I do is ironic Egbert, you just arn't cool enough to get that."

"But the question is, am I cool enough to do this?"

John quickly went down for the kiss. He was finally going to get this right, in the most sappiest, cliche' way he could. He turned his head slightly and crashed their lips together. And their teeth, with a sharp clack. They both pulled away with curses and looked at each other.

"Apparently not, Eager McBeaver."

They burst out laughing, and continued on doing so until the neighbors where pounding on the wall yelling at them to shut up, which just cause them to bust up even more. All the tension was gone and everything just felt so good, so bright and... happy. They were happy and. They were still okay, still buds at the very least, and that was a huge relief for the both of them. Sprawled out on Dave's bed, they gasped for breath, wheezing like fish out of water, trying to repress another fit of giggles. John figured he should ask now.

"So, you believe me now?" John rolled over onto Dave's stomach and creened his head up to look at his face. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but figured asking wouldn't hurt.

"Hmmm, what do you think?" Dave said, giving John a look of fake exasperation.

"That I should kiss you again." John practically giggled.

"If you keep on kissing me, I'm gunna chip a tooth. The things I do for love." Dave sighed dramatically, but he was smiling.

"Guess your just going to have to deal." John said, scooting him self up so the two boys were touching almost nose to nose.

"Guess I am." 

And somewhere around then, when their lips met, they realized, that's how love was suppose to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just end this story here, as I have no ideas on where to go with this now. Possibly write up an epilogue. Maybe do an EriDave story next =3. I have an idea for one, I thinks. I have a loooot of ideas :3 for a loooot of different fics I could do and the funny thing is, this wasn't one of them X3. Funny what you come up with when you just randomly decide to do your first ever chapter story. Anyways, comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
